1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baby bottle holders and specifically to means for strapping a baby bottle to a structural support member.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art approach to strapping a baby bottle to a structural support member, or a care giver, or the infant itself is illustrated in the following patents:
______________________________________ Patent No. Title Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 1,739,910 Combined G. R. 12/17/29 Nipple And Livergood Bottle Holder 4,416,438 Bottle Holder King 11/22/83 4,498,613 Support Device Donahue et 02/12/85 For Nursing al. Bottles And Amusement Items 4,718,623 Bottle Sling McClure 01/12/88 For Holding A Baby Bottle While Traveling 4,865,239 Baby Bottle Timbrook 09/12/89 Holder 4,946,119 Security Hellhake 08/07/90 Support For Feeding Bottle ______________________________________
Each of these patents have a different approach to how the strap fastens to the baby bottle and to a structural component. None of the prior art has the advantages of the present baby bottle keeper in that none of the prior art contemplates the manner in which the strap of the present invention attaches to the baby bottle, nor that such attachment mechanism serves a dual function, a means for securely attaching the strap to the baby bottle and a teething ring when not attached to a baby bottle.